


Little Princes

by jhanjhan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, PrinceAU, Sehun - Freeform, jongin - Freeform, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: Two princes met one windy day. It's a meeting that will change their lives for the better.It didn't start with smiles and introductory, but it started with tears, snots and sweet words,hug and kisses.





	Little Princes

**Author's Note:**

> It's a really short story I wrote on the Notes of the game I am playing, Grepolis. I wrote the story in the Notes there, and now I decided to post it here. Enjoy reading!❤️❤️❤️

 

 

****************************************************************

  
 

 

 

*****8894***4849*****

  
 

 

 

**Little Princes**

 

 

 

**SEIN & KAIEN**

  
 

 

 

***8894*4849***

  
  
 

 

 

Two princes met one windy day. It's a meeting that will change their lives for the better.  
It didn't start with smiles and introductory, but it started with tears, snots and sweet words,  
hug and kisses.

 

A tan kid, little prince from the Shkainedys Kingdom, is gathering flowers in the garden of the Yseindolyn palace. His father, Shkainedys King is inside the palace having a meeting with the Yseindolyn King.

As he stood up, a strong wind came by, but it looks like it won't stop any time soon. Along with the strong wind, he hears an awfully painful sobs coming from within the trees. The tan little prince secured the flowers in his arms and started for the trees, curious of who is sobbing.

He arrived at a small clearing, and then he realized that there is no strong wind going on in there. He looked behind him and saw leaves being carried by wild wind. He looked confused,  
and then he heard the sobs again. He looked back at the clearing again and saw a small body hunched under the tree at the center. He assumed that it's a kid, seeing it's small figure,  
rocking wildly because of his sobs.

From his position, he concluded that the sobbing kid's appearance is truly opposite of his.

He, a prince from a sunny country, has black hair and tan skin. While the kid, from what he could see, has a really fair skin with silvery bluish hair.

He slowly approached the kid and patted the fair-skinned kid's head. The kid looked up and the tan prince saw shining blue eyes, tears continuing it's journey down the kid's pink plump cheeks,red tall nose, and an upturned pink lips.

"Don't cry, here I'll give this flowers to you so you won't cry anymore." The tan prince said and then he sat beside the crying kid and hugged him at the best he could with their position.

The fair kid accepted the flowers and smell them, and didn't push the tan kid when he was hugged by him.  
"Who are you?" the fair kid sniffled and lean closer to the tan kid's neck.

"I am Prince Kaien from the land of Shkainedys. My father and I appeared before the King of Yseindolyn as he requested the presence of my father. I think they're going to have a meeting of sorts. I don't know, but I'm glad I agreed to come with my father, because I am able to meet such beautiful kid." Prince Kaien answered, and then kissed the fair kid's forehead.

"You are a prince?" The fair kid asked in wonder and lifted his head and stared at Prince Kaien.  
The prince nodded his head and smiling while combing his hands to the fair kid's hair. "I am a prince too. My father is talking to your father, I think." He continued and buried his head again to Prince Kaien's neck.

"Oh, then you are the Prince of Yseindolyn? Wow. You did that wind thing, right?" As Prince Kaien asked this, the body in his arms tensed, and he continued, "Don't worry, I know coz we're the same, uh, not same as we have the same ability, but same as we have unique ability.

You can control the wind, I can control my location or other's location, meaning, I can do teleportation! It's fun but it's tiring." Kaien caressed the fair prince cheeks and kissed it. "Aren't you getting tired wilding the wind?" Kaien asked, and then the wind outside the small clearing suddenly became calm.

"I'm not doing it anymore." The fair prince said softly.

"Do you like the flowers?" Kaien asked.

"I love them. I planted them of course." The fair prince giggled at Prince Kaien's squawk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal them, but your father allowed me to have some if I want to."  
Kaien explained and tightening the hug, afraid that the fair prince will be offended and leave.

"It's okay. You made me happy because of my flowers." The fair prince said and then he gave a wet kiss to Prince Kaien's chin.

"Please don't cry anymore. Whatever the reason you cried, don't think about it. If you want to cry,  
look for me and I will make you happy. You're eyes aren't meant for tears of pain. You're really beautiful, ...uh... What's your name again?" Kaien scratched his nape.

The fair prince laughed heartily and said, "You know that I can control the wind, but you never know my name?" The fair prince cleaned his face with the sleeves of his shirt, and sat in front of Prince Kaien and introduced himself properly. "Welcome to the land of Yseindolyn, Prince Kaien of Shkainedys. I am the only son of the King of Yseindolyn, Prince Sein. I'll be in your service, my Prince." And Prince Sein bowed his head and smiled brightly at Prince Kaien.

Prince Kaien smiled at Prince Sein, and then stood up and pulled Sein to his feet. "Then shall we go? Tour me?" Prince Kaien asked holding Prince Sein's free hand.

"Then I'll lead the way, my Prince Kaien." Prince Sein blushed at his wording, but didn't changed it rather he tightened his hold onto Prince Kaien's hand and pulled him outside the trees, and into the garden.

That afternoon, the two princes never separated from each other, even until the night. Prince Kaien slept in Prince Sein's chamber.

Without their knowledge, the meeting their fathers had is about the engagement of the two princes.

 

A union of the Kingdom of Shkainedys and the Kingdom of Yseindolyn, through the marriage of Prince Kaien and Prince Sein.

  
 

 

 

*****8894***4849*****

 

****************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Hope you liked this(◕ᴗ◕✿)


End file.
